poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Sonic X: Episode 73
(The scene starts on the Blue Typhoon) (SpongeBob and Patrick were looking at the stars) SpongeBob and Patrick: Ooh. Aah. Chris: (Stretchs) Hey, Tails. Don't you think it's time we took a break? Tails: Well, there seems to be a problem with the sceruity system and I wanna find out why. But you can go. Piglet: But don't you want any help? Tails: Nah, I can handle it myself. Hopefully we'll have plenty of time to rest up, since there aren't any Meterix around things should be quiet. Rainbow Dash: I sure hope your're right, Tails. Tails: Me too. (As Chris walks off to bed, A mysterious pirate and hedgehog like shadow zip past scene and heads to the room where Cosmo was fast asleep.) Tails: Okay, that should work. Now we'll restart the system. (Presses the button, but hears the alarm go off.) Red alert. We have an intruder on board the ship! (Cosmo then wakes up and she looks in fear that Captain Frightbeard and Shadow were right in front of her.) (The theme songs plays) Captain Frightbeard: Ye TRAITOR!!! Chris: Cosmo! (Sees Frightbeard and Shadow) (Shadow uses his Chaos Spear to kill Chris when Sonic saved him) Sonic: Hold it Shadow! You mind telling me what this is all about? (Sonic and Shadow then arm struggle) Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Hurry! Grab Cosmo and run! (Sonic then runs towards Shadow and Frightbeard, but Captain Frightbeard knocks him out cold with his pirate charge attack.) Tails: Cosmo! What happened? Cosmo: I woke up, Shadow and a pirate was there. The pirate said something strange to me. (Captain Frighbeard and Shadow were coming towards them, so Tails activates the lockdown system, took Cosmo's hand and runs off with her. But Frightbeard uses his sword to break through the door so he and Shadow can follow them, leaving Sonic and Chris knocked out.) (We then see Knuckles and Applejack) Knuckles: Sonic! What's going on?! Cream: Sonic and Chris got hurt in a fight with Shadow and a pirate. (Master Eon then arrives) Master Eon: Everyone, It is just as I feared. Captain Frightbeard has joined forces with Shadow to destroy Cosmo. Applejack: Who the hay is Frightbeard? Amy: Don't even think about going after Shadow and this Frightbeard guy. Find Tails and Cosmo and make sure they're safe. Princess Celestia: Amy is right. That's an order. Knuckles: We know what we're doing! Nobody on this ship is safe until we stop Frightbeard and Shadow! (Captain Frightbeard and Shadow find themselves in a hall with three doors, Frightbeard then uses his device.) Frightbeard's Tracking Device: Acessing ship's internal sensors! Two heat signals detected! Stand by for visual! Cosmo: What are you doing, Tails? Tails: If Frightbeard uses Shadow's powers with his device, he might use his sensors to track us. That should do it. (The tracking device screen then goes static as Frightbeard growls) Tails: I think it worked. Captain Frightbeard: They're not getting away from me that easily! Frightbeard's Tracking Device: I Pass Code: 6 Delver 3! (The cameras then turn to Tails and Cosmo) Tails: No way! They go through! (Captain Frightbeard and Shadow follow the directions to find Tails and Cosmo.) Tails: Hurry, Cosmo! (Frightbeard then sees that Tails and Cosmo are no where in sight on his device.) Captain Frightbeard: (Sighs) No matter, soon they shall face the wrath of... (Hears rumbling) Arr? (Knuckles and Applejack came bursting through the walls) Knuckles: Frightbeard! Pick on somebody your own size! Captain Frightbeard: (Laughs) And I shall. (Meanwhile with Pooh and the other heroes) (The Phantom Tide is firing cannonballs at the Blue Typhoon as Frightbeard's crew are attacking the spaceship.) SpongeBob: (Using a army gun to fire potatoes at the pirates) The pirates are closing in! Patrick: (Looking into binoculares the wrong way) I think we have a few minutes before they get here. (SpongeBob turns the binoculares around) AAAH! THEY'RE RIGHT ON TOP OF US!!! Pooh: I don't suppose you be satisfied with a hug, instead. Seadog Pirate: Save yer hugs, when your walking the plank! "More Coming Soon" Category:Transcripts Category:Crossover TV Series